My enemy's sister
by Lizzie Pearl
Summary: Lomaci Malfoy is Lucios's little sister. She is a slytherin. She also follows the crowd. Her friend embarrass Remus Lupin in front of the whole school and the marauders want revenge. Lomaci falls for Sirius Black but she can't date him because she's a Mal
1. Chapter 1

Lydia Malfoy Latrice Malfoy Lomasi Malfoy

EXTENDED SUMMARY

My name is Lomasi Malfoy. Yeah, I know, stupid name. I was hardly going to be normal with a name like Lomasi. My sisters are called Latrice and Lydia and my brother is called Lucios. Latrice is 16, Lucios is 17, Lydia is 14 and I am 15. Latrice and I have blonde hair. Lucios has white hair and Lydia has black hair.

My best friends are Helena Flint and Vivian Crabbe. My whole family is in Slytherin.

STORY

Today we are going to Hogwarts. I woke up to the wonderful sound of my kind sister's voice.

"Where is my jumper?" Latrice screamed.

"I don't know," I moaned into my pillow.

"Where did you hide it?" she demanded.

"I didn't hide it, go pester I mean ask Lydia," I sighed.

"Fine," she snapped and ran out of the door.

I climbed out of bed and brushed my hair and teeth.

I pulled on my new dress and matching shoes.

"Dobby!" I called.

The tiny elf appeared

"I want 1 bagel and some freshly squeezed orange juice," I ordered.

"Dobby was wondering may dobby visit the Black's later to see Kreature?" he asked.

"Ask mother," I said coldly.

Why ask me?

He disappeared to get my breakfast.

"Children get down here," mother shrieked.

I ran down the stairs, almost falling.

"What's wrong," Lucios asked.

"Mrs Black has invited us to have breakfast at her house," she announced.

She looked at all of us.

"Lydia, go and change into that new green dress I got you and Lucios change into a green tie instead of a yellow one," she ordered.

Lydia ran up the stairs to change and Lucios clicked his fingers.

"Mistress Black, may Dobby come?" Dobby appeared out of nowhere.

"No, you shall resort my wardrobe so it is colour coded and then sort out the children's trunks," mother ordered.

Dobby disappeared with a crack.

Lydia ran down the stairs in a dark green dress.

"Let us go," mother said.

We walked to the fireplace and flew to the Black's house.

"How terribly delightful to see you," Mrs Black kissed my mother on both cheeks.

Her sons sat on the sofa, I used to be friends with Sirius but we hadn't talked since he got sorted into Gryffindor.

He is the most popular boy in Gryffindor along with his best friends Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew.

Regulus is Lydia's boyfriend.

Mother and Mrs Black ordered it.

"Regulus you may go outside with Lydia," Mrs Black smiled.

They hurried into the big garden.

"Sirius show Lomasi to the portrait room, your father wishes to talk to her," Mrs Black ordered, glaring at her son.

He probably wanted to talk to me about his offer.

Mr Black wants me to join a club for purebloods; they call themselves the death eaters.

My brother and sister have already joined.

Sirius led me upstairs.

"How are you?" I asked politely.

"Like you care," he laughed bitterly.

"I was just trying to be polite," I scowled at him.

"Well don't be unless you want to end up like sniverlous," he smirked.

"Are you threatening me?" I demanded.

He just ignored me.

I followed him to a big wooden door.

He knocked on it 3 times.

"Enter," a deep voice bellowed.

Sirius opened the door and Mr Black sat behind a giant desk.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Lomasi, how are you?" Mr Black asked.

"Well thank you sir," I smiled charmingly.

"So are you going to join?" he asked.

"No, not now, but I promise I will later," I bit my lip.

"Fine, you may go, you have a year to join or you will become the enemy," he said gravely.

I hurried out of the door and walked down the corridor and down the stairs.

"Lomasi let's go to the station," Mother smiled.

"Sirius Orian Black get down here!" Mrs Black called.

"Are you ready for your 5th year at Hogwarts?" Mrs Black asked politely.

"Yes, I just wish the school wasn't crawling with mudblood," I frowned.

"I know dear, don't worry they will soon be gone," Mrs Black smiled at me.

"Yes, finally I get to leave this place," Sirius grinned, making Mrs Black frown.

We flue to the station.

"Padfoot!" Potter shouted.

"Hi Prongs," Sirius laughed.

"Hey Mrs B," Potter had the nerve to grin stupidly.

"How dare you talk to me you filthy little blood traitor," Mrs Black growled.

"Don't listen to him Mrs Black, he will get what he deserves soon," Lucios sneered.

"James, Sirius, my friends," Pettigrew called.

"Wormtail, come and join us," Potter shouted back.

Pettigrew ran over to us.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hello," he stuttered.

SIRIUS'S POV

I had to admit, none of the Malfoy sisters are bad looking but as soon as they open their mouths you hate them.

Peter was staring at Lomasi Malfoy because she is pretty.

She is one of the dumbest people I have EVER met.

She is scared of everything.

In potions she does her nails while her friend Helena flint does all the work.

Helena is slightly chubby, has frizzy brown hair and brown hair.

"Sirius you and your revolting friends can leave now," Latrice smiled at me.

"Although Sirius and his friends are EXTREMELY annoying, that is impolite," Mrs Malfoy smiled cruelly.

Lomasi bit her lip as if to stop herself from saying something.

"Lomasi, how wonderful to see you, you look lovely," Thomas Goyle ran towards us.

Goyle was Lucios Malfoy's best friend and he obviously fancied Lomasi.

"Lomasi would look even more lovely jumping of the astronomy tower," James grinned.

"Shut up Potter, or I will shut you up!" Goyle threatened.

"No Goyle, we don't want you to get dirty hands, his blood may be pure but he is not," Lomasi said, sneering her nose up.

"I hate you lot, let's go James," I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus's POV

James and Sirius burst into the first compartment they saw.

"Go away," a voice snapped.

I peeked into the compartment and saw Lydia Malfoy lying on Regulus Blacks' lap.

"Hi Remus," Lydia Malfoy said, jumping of Regulus's lap and smoothing down her skirt.

"Pathetic," Sirius laughed.

"GET OUT," Regulus shouted.

"Sure thing little bro," Sirius laughed.

"They can sit here if they want," Lydia smiled.

Regulus rolled his eyes before pushing us out and slamming the door.

"Lydia Malfoy fancies you," James says.

I blush a little.

"How cute," a voice said.

I turned to see Latrice Malfoy and her gaggle of friends.

"Buzz of Malfoy," Sirius snaps.

"Funny, that wasn't what you were saying at the end of term, in fact, I think what you were saying was, meet you in the broom cupboard," Latrice grinned smugly.

We walked and found an empty compartment.

"Sirius, Siri, Siri," a girl cried, flinging herself at Sirius.

"Hey Lulu," Sirius smiled charmingly.

"My name is Hannah," she shouted.

"Sorry but you look like my old girlfriend who tragically died," Sirius lied smoothly.

"Oh, how tragic, come on Siri, come and sit with me," she grinned.

"Sorry Hannah but I have to sit with the marauders," Sirius said carelessly.

"Bye bye Siri," Hannah giggled before running of.

During the rest of the train journey 5 other girls came and Sirius pretended he was in love with all of them.

"You are horrid to those poor girls," I tell him.

"None of them love me for me so why should I be loyal?" Sirius asked.

"Evans' is at the prefect meeting, oh it is finishing soon, I shall go and serenade her with a song," James jumps up and charges down the train.

"That is pathetic" Sirius laughs.

"Anything from the trolley?" a middle-aged women asks.

"Yeah, I will have two chocolate frogs, Lucius what do you want?" someone from the other compartment says.

"Lomasi wants me to get her a chocolate frog, Latrice is on a diet and Lydia is playing smoochy face with Regulus, I will have 7 chocolate frogs, one packet of berries every flavour beans and 6 jars of pepper imps," Lucius Malfoy calls.

"Hungry are we Lucius? Sirius asks.

Malfoy turns and smirks at us.

"I will have a caldron cake please," I say, handing the women some money.

"Excuse me," a quiet voice says.

I turn to see Lomasi Malfoy standing behind me, I quickly move out of the way.

'Lomasi, he is a half blood, just grab his hair and push him out the way," Lucius orders.

Lomasi just nods.

"Is the little girl still afraid of her bad, big brother?" Sirius taunts.

"Potter leave me alone!" I heard Lily Evans scream at James.

"Mudblood," Lucius muttered.

My blood boiled.

I pulled my hand up to hit him but Sirius beat me to it.

Blood dripped out of Lucius's nose.

Lomasi ran forward and muttered "Episkey,"

With a crack Lucius's nose healed.

"Your going to die," Lucius muttered.

Lomasi tried to push Lucius back into the compartment.

The trolley day rolled her eyes and pushed her trolley farther up the train.

"Poor little girl didn't get her chocolate frog," Sirius laughed.

"Don't talk to her Black, she is superior to you," Goyle stepped out from inside the compartment.

"How so? She is dumb, scared of everything and pathetic," Sirius says.

...

LOMASI'S POV

...

Tears pricked in my eyes.

Dumb?

Scared or everything?

Pathetic?

I HATE BLACK!

"You are horrid," I sobbed.

Sirius looked slightly scared.

"Stop blubbering," Lucius snapped.

Goyle came and gave me a hug.

Black should know one thing.

I may not be very bright or brave.

But I know people who are and they will smash his "pretty boy" face.


End file.
